


Safe Again

by Abyssinian



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode S05E07, First Kiss, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, People Finding Out, the aftermath
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Steve and Danny get together and how the people around them find out they are a couple now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steve, Danny and Grace

Steve was finally asleep under his partner's watchful eye. The doctor had checked him over tended to the wounds that thankfully weren't all that bad and had given him a mild sedative to help him relax. It had been over an hour since he had been brought to a private room. Danny was sitting in a somewhat comfortable chair beside his friends bed and was about to doze off himself, when he heard the sheets rustle.  
"Hey." The detective said softly, fully awake again.  
"Danno…?" Steven McGarrett groaned.  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
Steve's eyes were barely open a slit and he reached almost blindly for the other man. Danny had stood up and immediately grabbed his hand. The lying man scrunched up his face and made a low whining noise while he squeezed Danny's hand so hard it hurt, without realizing it.  
"Steve. Hey…hey, babe." He managed to loosen the grip on his hand a little. "It's okay."  
"Will you stay?" The commander's voice was a broken sound Danny almost didn't recognize.  
"Of course I'll stay."  
Steve carefully shuffled toward the far side of the bed and pulled at Danny's hand. The blonde got the hint and somewhat reluctantly climbed onto the mattress to lay on his side.  
"This what you want?"  
"Yeah." He couldn't really turn his body, but he pushed his face as close as he could get to his partner closing his eyes in the process. Hesitantly Danny gently cupped the right side of Steve's face and stroked his thumb back and forth across his cheekbone. He pressed a soft kiss to his partner's forehead and closed his eyes as well.

A gentle hand on his shoulder roused the detective from his deep slumber. He blinked awake a little disoriented and turned his head to see a nurse smiling down at him. His gaze immediately jerked to Steve's relaxed face, but he seemed okay.  
"What?" He croaked.  
"Time to wake him." She informed him.  
Danny Williams sighed. "Okay." The woman left as Danny shook Steve's shoulder gently. "Hey, babe. Wake up."  
The SEAL breathed deeply a few times and slowly opened his eyes. He looked around and stopped at Danny's face looking down at him. "Morning."  
"Hi."  
Steve was way too pale. Hopefully the breakfast the nurse was putting next to him would change that. Danny went to the bathroom to relieve himself to come back to the pitiful attempt of his partner to butter his toast. Steve let his hands sink as Danny came back to him.  
"Everything hurts." Steve said, sighed and sank back into his cushion, seemingly exhausted. "I'm not hungry, anyway."  
"You have to eat something. At least to soak up the rest of those nasty drugs still in your system." He stepped beside the tray table and finished putting butter on the toast, then handed it to Steve. The commander took it unwillingly and nibbled at it. "I want out of here." He grumbled.  
"I'll talk to the doctor." Danny squeezed his foot through the blanket for a moment and left the room, hoping his partner would finish his breakfast while he was gone.

"They are still waiting for a few results, but we should be out of here by noon."  
"Good." Steve mumbled around the last bite of toast.  
The detective sat back down in the chair and checked his phone for messages. There were several, from the governor, he answered that one with a 'He's fine.', Chin, Kono and Grover informed him that they would be at the hospital at some point this morning and one from Grace wishing Steve well, since Danny had had to tell her he wouldn't be picking her up this morning, but later that day.  
"Is the world still there?"  
"Pretty much." He relayed the messages and reclined in his chair staring out the window.  
"Danno…" Steve was interrupted by the nurse coming back to check his wounds and asking Danny to leave for that. He came back to his friend already staring his way. "Danno." Steve repeated.  
"Yeah." The detective stepped close, leaning his thighs lightly against the mattress, picking at the sheet with restless fingers. McGarrett grabbed his left hand and pulled his upper body farther down. Danny had to hold himself up with the other arm not to fall forward onto his partner, then quickly turned his body sideways to be able to sit on the edge. With difficulty and Danny's help, when he figured out what Steve was up to, he sat up and pulled Danny into a hug. The taller man tightened his embrace gradually, while Danny kept his touch light, not to hurt him further. When Steve made no move to let go, he started to stroke one hand up and down his back, until the door opened to reveal the rest of the team. The commander opened his eyes and reluctantly let go of Danny, to have Kono hug him and the other men shake his hand.  
"So, you going to get out of here soon?" Chin asked.  
"Couple of hours."  
They stayed and talked for about an hour, before a nurse asked them to leave to run one last test. Kono, Chin and Grover left and told them to have a good weekend, because it was Friday and neither Steve nor Danny would come in today. Danny had taken the day off to have a long weekend with Grace anyway, since she was on break from school. Though he hadn't factored his partner's abduction into that beforehand and wouldn't let Steve weigh in to his plans to simply have Grace and himself stay with him the whole weekend. Grace wouldn't mind, since she would have the beach right behind the house and Steve would have insisted he was fine and sent him to be with his daughter.

The drive to McGarrett's house was quiet. Steve was still pretty out of it and Danny let him rest. The detective put Steve on the couch with something to drink and eat on the coffee table. As he turned to leave the commander grabbed his wrist.  
"Can you stay the weekend?" The question was asked rather hesitantly and Steve looked up at him hopefully.  
"'course. I'll just go home and grab some clothes and I'll be right back. 'kay, babe."  
"Yeah." He nodded.  
"Try to get some rest."

Daniel Williams made quick work of grabbing some toiletries and clothes and went to pick his daughter up at her mother's.  
"Hi, Gracie. Sorry for being late."  
"It's okay. Is uncle Steve okay?"  
Danny nodded. "What would you say, if we stayed with him for the weekend? Make sure he rests."  
"I would love that. Can I play at the beach all day?"  
"Sure, baby."  
With that settled he sped along the highway toward their destination.

To his annoyance Danny saw his partner pacing in front of the door through the window instead of lying on the couch as instructed. He went for the door and into the house immediately after killing the engine, while Grace took her backpack out. As soon as he opened the door the SEAL stopped and grabbed his face to kiss his lips. The kiss was soft and after his initial start Danny responded gently for a moment, before he pulled back, well aware that his daughter was just coming into the house as well. Danny petted his left pectoral lightly.  
"I brought Grace with me." He smiled innocently.  
Gladly Steve was in no state to react quickly and merely looked past his partner's shoulder toward the girl standing a few feet away blinking up at them in confusion.  
"Gracie." Steve clearly was still shocked at her sudden and unexpected appearance and Danny hoped not at what he'd just done.  
True to her name a smile spread across her face and she moved to hug Steve, completely ignoring his lack of excitement to see her. "Are you feeling better?" She looked up at him as he returned the hug.  
"Yes, thank you." Steve still looked a little shocked.  
"Hey Gracie, why don't you go ahead outside, I'll be right there, okay?"  
"Okay." She smiled brightly and dropped her bag by the stairs, before running outside.  
"Steve." Danny carefully took his hand in his own.  
"Why didn't you say something?" The taller man looked down at his feet.  
"Because you would have tried to be a martyr and talk me out of staying with you, despite the fact that you need someone here with you and Grace loves it here, so why the hell not."  
"I kissed you. In front of her."  
"I noticed."  
"I'm so sorry." Steve still wouldn't look at him.  
"For her seeing or that it happened at all?"  
"Both?"  
The fact alone that he phrased it as a question and wasn't sure about it at all, confirmed how much the drugs and Wo Fat had screwed with his head.  
Danny sighed. "Come here." He pulled the other man back to the couch and sat beside him, never letting go of his hand.  
"Do you mean that?"  
"No?" Steve gazed out into the backyard where Grace was standing at the edge of the grass and looked out onto the ocean.  
"It's okay, you know. She doesn't judge. She's happy, if I'm happy."  
To that Steve raised his eyes to Danny's. "Are you?"  
"Yes."  
"Because of me?"  
And it was officially not funny anymore how out of it his partner was. He nodded slowly. "Babe, I need you to lay down for me okay." He carefully guided Steve down and covered him with the thin blanket from the back. Danny pressed a soft kiss to his lips and stroked his fingers over his cheek, until Steve closed his eyes.  
With a deep sigh the detective got up and joined his daughter on the sand. "Hey, honey. Is everything okay?"  
"Uncle Steve is acting weird."  
"What do you mean?" Danny asked carefully.  
"He didn't smile, when he saw me."  
"A bad man hurt uncle Steve and he's still a little confused. That's why we came here. I know you wanted to go surfing, maybe we can ask Kono to take you tomorrow, hm?"  
"Okay. Are you with uncle Steve now, Danno?"  
"I think so." Grace's face was inquisitive. He sighed again, he seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Look, Steve needs to rest for now. I'm sure he'll be better by tomorrow, when he slept more and ate some real food."  
"Okay." Danny wasn't sure how much she really understood of the situation, but she was smart.

Danny made pasta for dinner. Grace had played on the beach for a while and read a little, while Steve was in and out of consciousness, mostly out. The commander padded over into the kitchen when the smell enticed him, Grace was still on the lanai with her book.  
"Hey." The detective glanced at him, all ruffled and soft in sweatpants and a t-shirt.  
"Did you mean it?"  
"What?" He put the wooden spoon he'd been stirring the sauce with aside.  
"What you said." Steve paused. "What you did."  
"Yes. I wasn't entirely sure you did."  
"Why?"  
"Because this shit seriously messed you up. You thought your dad was still alive."  
He saw hurt flicker across his partner's face and hadn't meant to put that there, but he needed to know Steve was as serious about changing, or evolving really, their relationship to more, as he was. Because he was. Tired of the string of girlfriends he'd had, who never stayed, either because of Grace or because his hours were crazy or some other reason and his daughter always lost more because she was just getting used to them, when they left.  
"I had these…dreams…hallucinations? I don't know." He took a deep breath. "Everything was different. You saved my dad and you were still with Rachel and you loved it here and you were happy…" Steve scrunched up his face and tried to suppress a dry sob.  
"Come here." Both of them moved forward and met for a bone crushing hug. "I'm not going anywhere and I am happy here. Right where I am."  
The commander had a hard time not crying, all of his emotions too close to the surface right now. Danny pulled his head back a little to scan his face for a moment and went in to kiss him. Steve wasted no time to respond to the firm press and movement of soft lips against his. Before the kiss could turn into anything more a smaller body bumped into them and hugged them from the side. They broke the kiss and looked down at Grace who looked back at them.  
"Are you okay, uncle Steve?"  
"Yeah. Yeah I think I am." He smiled. A kiss to the top of her head seemed to appease and reassure her enough to let go.  
"When's dinner?" She then asked with a smile.  
"A couple of minutes, sweetie."

Danny had tucked Grace in around nine and on his way back down he called Kono to ask if she would take his daughter surfing the next day.  
"Yeah sure. I wanted to go out anyway. You don't wanna go?"  
"I did plan on taking her myself, but I'm staying with Steve for now."  
"Is he okay?"  
He sighed heavily. "Those drugs seriously screwed with his head, so I'm not sure yet."  
"I'll pick her up around eleven. At Steve's, right?"  
"Yeah, thanks." He ended the connection as he stepped onto the lanai.  
"Everything okay?" Steve asked with a concerned crease on his forehead.  
"Kono is taking Gracie surfing tomorrow."  
"Why don't we take her?"  
"Because we are staying here. You still need to take it easy."  
"Danny I'm f…"  
"You, my friend, are not fucking fine." Danny hissed at the sitting man. "We are staying here. I may let you go for a short swim, but that's it."  
A small smile curled the corners of his lips. "You are worried."  
"Of course I'm worried. I'm always worried about you." The detective snapped.  
"I'm sorry."  
Danny sighed. "Just go to bed."  
"What about you?" The SEAL stood and was already past Danny in the doorway, when he stopped.  
"I'll take the couch."  
"Danny." The shorter man's head jerked up. "Come with me?" Steve grabbed his wrist.  
He sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that day.  
"Please?"  
Danny pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, okay." Another sigh. "Go, I'll lock up."  
Upstairs in the bathroom Danny studied his own reflection. He looked tired. He was tired. It felt like he was taking advantage of his partner in the worst possible way, even though he hadn't initiated the first kiss. And now he was about to sleep with him. In the same bed.  
Steve was lying on his side facing the wall, so Danny hesitated. "You still want me here?"  
"Yeah." Steve rolled onto his back, to be able to look at him.  
"Okay." The detective stepped out of his trousers and shed his shirt, before he lifted the sheet and got comfortable beside Steve.  
"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Steve asked quietly.  
"No, just tired." Danny rolled to his left side away from his partner and was asleep as soon as he had settled down.


	2. Kono

In the morning Danny was woken up by movement beside him. Or more accurately against him. His sleep addled mind took a moment to realize where he was and what or who it was beside him in bed. He was on his back slightly turned to the side, his own arm across his stomach and then his eyes flew open, when he remembered his surroundings. Steve was lying on his side pressed against him and rubbing himself against his thigh slowly. It wasn't so much uncomfortable, as it was inappropriate, as long as the other man was unconscious.  
"Steve, stop it. My daughter is across the hall." As easy as giving in would have been, nothing would bring him to do anything remotely sexy with Steve as long as he wasn't a hundred percent and his little girl was in the house. He nudged his partner's shoulder for emphasis.  
The commander woke with a small start and the movement of his hips seized instantly. The moment Steve became aware of his position, he scooted back a little and curled in on himself slightly. "Sorry." He muttered silently.  
"It's okay, just not right now." Danny sighed, content for the first time in a while and made his way into the bathroom. "I'll go make breakfast, you can go back to sleep for a bit." He put on some sweats, squeezed Steve's foot in passing and was gone.

A few minutes past eleven Kono picked Grace up and Danny wandered upstairs to see if Steve was finally getting up. When he entered the bedroom his partner was sitting on the edge of the foot of the bed, elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.  
"Babe?" He tentatively stepped closer.  
Blindly the commander reached for him and hugged his legs pressing his face to his stomach. Danny in turn hugged his head and began carding his fingers through his hair.  
Steve breathed deeply a few times then looked up. "I love you."  
Danny smiled. "I know." He gently stroked his face. "You said that before." He leant down and kissed him. "Go shower, then come downstairs and eat something." The detective pecked his lips once more and nudged him into the bathroom.  
In the kitchen Danny was preparing some sandwiches when his partner came up behind him pressing in close along his back. Steve encircled his shoulders and leant the sides of their heads together.  
"I'm not hungry." He murmured into Danny's hair.  
"You still have to eat something." The shorter man slightly leant into the SEAL's body. "I love you, too by the way."  
"I know."  
"Tell you what, you go outside and get comfortable and I'll bring the food."  
"I'm not an invalid, Danny. I can take the sandwiches."  
"And I want you to relax." Danny turned in his embrace.  
"I'm relaxed, I'm fine. It's just scrapes and bruises."  
"You have not one, but two grazes, Steven. If I have to remind you, one on your forehead. You're lucky I don't put you on bed rest."  
"I'm okay. I slept for almost twelve hours and I don't even have a headache. I wasn't dizzy once. By definition I am fine."  
"You are so far from fine. See if I let you go to work on Monday."  
"You'd have to stay with me."  
"Maybe I will."  
"Promise?"  
"I said maybe. Are you even listening to me?" Danny creased his brows a little.  
"No…" The commander brought their lips together. At first tender, he soon deepened the kiss into something hungry, desperate to be as close to his partner as he could, pressing him into the edge of the counter in the process. Danny moaned into his mouth and gasped when the taller man's hands found their way under his t-shirt onto his skin. After a long while Danny pulled back and told Steve to go outside. He followed with the food and drinks and sat on the second deck chair. Eating one of the sandwiches, he forced his grumbling partner to eat two.  
"Babe, why did you kiss me?"  
Steve's eyebrows shot up as he swallowed the last bite. "What…? Why…?" He stuttered.  
"Why did you kiss me, when I came back with Grace yesterday?" Danny asked softly.  
"I need you."  
"I think we've established that a long time ago."  
"No, I…" The SEAL sighed and pulled his hands over his face. "I don't want this to be my life anymore. No attachments?"  
Danny looked out on the ocean. "I thought I had settled down when I married Rachel and we had Gracie. But then everything fell apart and we moved out here and I didn't think I would find something even resembling that ever again." He turned to face Steve again. "And then you hijacked my life."  
"I didn't…" Steve started.  
"Yeah, you did. You waltzed in and never left." Danny smiled fondly.  
"You never asked me to leave."  
"Oh, I came close once or twice."  
"But you didn't, you let me stay. We built a family together. Ohana."  
"We kinda did." He grinned at his partner. "You sound an awful lot like you're proposing here, babe."  
"I might be."  
Danny's eyes grew wide. "Steven." He exclaimed.  
"Sometime along the way then. In the not too distant future?"  
"That we can make work." The detective sighed. "Are you serious? This is crazy."  
"Yes." The commander said solemnly.  
"Our kind of crazy, huh?" Danny shook his head a few times.  
"Yeah."  
"You wanna stay out here or go back inside?"  
"I'll stay here for now."  
Danny stood and bent down to kiss Steve's lips, before he took the plates back inside. He cleaned up, made the bed and watched his partner sleep for a while leaning against the door frame to the lanai. McGarrett was still asleep, when Kono came back with Grace. The girl ran upstairs to shower and change, while Kono glanced outside towards her boss and then stepped into the kitchen where Danny sipped coffee.  
"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked hesitantly.  
"What's up?" Curious, he encouraged her to go on.  
"Gracie said something." She paused for a moment. "About you and Steve…"  
"What's that?" Danny schooled his features and remained carefully blank.  
"That you're together…?" The young woman furrowed her brows, slightly confused.  
"We're figuring things out."  
Kono's eyes went wide and she did a nice imitation of a fish out of water for a minute.  
"Do we have a problem, here?" Danny hadn't really thought about it, but he didn't think any of the team members had a problem with homosexuality.  
"What? No." She scrambled to rectify Danny's assumption. "I just did not see this coming. I mean…"  
"It's okay. Neither did I."  
She said goodbye to Grace, when the girl came back down and left. His daughter went outside to the second deck chair beside the one Steve was sleeping in and only left it to help Danny prepare dinner.

Sunday morning Danny woke up alone and groaned. Not even two days after being released from the hospital and the damn man was out in the ocean again. A glance to the clock told him it was shortly after seven. The detective rolled out of bed, put some sweatpants on and went to the edge of the grass, from where he could see a dark point slowly moving back to shore. Ten minutes later Steve stood up in the shallow water and came to him. With the edge between beach and lawn they were eye to eye and Danny stared at the other man, arms crossed over his chest, eyes narrowed.  
"You didn't say anything about today and I feel good."  
Danny shook his head lightly and reached out to cup the commander's cheek. "I didn't, did I?"  
"No." Steve grinned and leant forward for a kiss and Danny let him. They stood there just enjoying the touch for a while, until the detective pulled back.  
"Dry off and come inside, I'll make breakfast."  
Steve followed his partner after he had rudimentarily toweled himself off and stood directly behind him at the stove. He put his hands on the shorter man's hips and buried his nose in his hair. The commander just stood there, slightly leaning into Danny, with his eyes closed. When the detective was done with the batter he turned around and looked up at his partner, who lowered his head to kiss him. He slid his flat hands over Steve's chest and around his neck, while he slipped his tongue into the other's mouth. Danny's hips started moving against his and he stilled them with his hands still on them and gently broke the kiss, pressing a few pecks to his lips.  
"Right." Danny conceded. His daughter was still upstairs and would wake up soon. "Go shower. I'll have the pancakes ready when you come back."  
The SEAL hummed in agreement, stealing another kiss from Danny's lips, before going. Once he had cleaned the sticky salt water off his skin he came back into the kitchen to Danny and Grace making pancakes and laughing in the morning sun streaming through the window.  
"Morning Gracie." The girl turned and hugged him and he dropped a kiss on her head.  
They spent their day on the beach behind Steve's house, until Danny had to take Grace back to her mother's. He returned to the McGarrett home as the sun started to set. Steve was still sitting on the beach. The small barbecue beside him grilling two steaks. The detective kneeled behind his partner and draped himself over his back.  
"Hi."  
Steve rubbed his hands along his arms. "Are you staying with me?"  
He could have said a lot of things to that. In fact he really wanted to, so his partner would stop doubting his presence, but settled for something simple and he hoped equally reassuring.  
"Yeah." Danny turned his head and kissed the commander's cheek. He repeated the action, once Steve leant back into his chest. Swaying them gently, Danny kept kissing the side of his partner's face, holding on tight.  
"Danny?"  
"Yes, babe."  
"One of us has to save our steaks."  
"Okay." The blond pressed another kiss to the corner of his eye and got up to flip the meat. It was done a few minutes later and they ate mostly in silence, sitting side by side. When they were finished they put the fire out, collected everything and went inside. Danny armed the security system, while Steve put the dishes into the dishwasher and turned it on. The detective was already on his way upstairs, when Steve came back into the living room and followed his partner.  
"Danno."  
The shorter man glanced at him sideways, as he removed his t-shirt and started to unbutton his jeans. Steve stepped right in front of him and stilled his hands with his own.  
"Danno." He sounded more urgent this time, making the other man look up at him.  
"You really wanna talk now?"  
"I just want to make sure you're not doing anything you're not comfortable with."  
Danny tilted his head a little and furrowed his brows. "Do I look uncomfortable?" The question was asked softly, despite his slight annoyance with Steve.  
"No."  
"Then you should get rid of your clothes as well." He stared right into Steve's eyes.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Are you?" Both of Danny's eyebrows met his hairline.  
"I…yes." The last word was but an exhale, before he surged forward to catch Danny's lips in a fierce kiss. The blond reciprocated in kind walking his partner backwards in the process, until his calves hit the edge of the bed and they fell down on it. The detective landed on top of his partner and crawled up a bit to straddle his hips, pressing down lightly, which elicited a moan. Steve's hips bucked up mostly involuntarily and made Danny lose his balance and crash into the other man's chest with his own. He groaned and pushed himself back up to be able to look at Steve and press a kiss to his lips.  
"You wanna get rid of this now?" He tugged at Steve's t-shirt.  
The commander encircled Danny's waist to lever himself into a sitting position to let the other man pull the shirt over his head and throw it to the floor. He immediately latched his mouth onto Danny's throat as soon as his head was free from the shirt and simultaneously pulled the detective's hips forward into his own, making him gasp. Steve grinned against his skin.  
"Surprised?" The commander mumbled against him.  
"With you…" Danny breathed heavily. "…not much surprises me anymore."  
Steve bucked up into him again, eliciting another gasp accompanied by a groan. In retaliation his partner rolled his hips with intent, to which Steve moaned into his neck and continued to mouth along the tendons down to nip at his collar bone and descend farther biting at his pec. Danny flinched at the sharp sting and leant back, away from the pain, as far as Steve's arms would let him, which wasn't far. To keep him from doing it again Danny took his head into his hands and guided him back up to capture his mouth in a hungry wet kiss leaving them both panting afterwards. As soon as Steve had caught his breath he toppled them over, so the blond was on his back underneath him. Heated minutes later they were completely naked and Steve took his partner apart piece by piece.


	3. Doris, Chin and Lou

"Detective Williams."  
Danny woke with a start immediately grabbing for his gun pointing it at the person, woman, his fuzzy mind supplied, standing in the doorway to the bedroom, before she came into focus and he lowered his hand. He sank against the headboard with a sigh and was relieved the sheet still covered him from his navel down, since he was gloriously naked under the thin fabric.  
"What are you doing here, Doris?"  
"Looking for my son." She answered plainly.  
"Yeah, well, as you can see, he's not currently here."  
"Where might he be?" She inquired.  
"In the damn ocean."  
Apparently satisfied with that answer, she left.  
Danny pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. "Fuck!"  
He hadn't moved at all, when Steve came back about fifteen minutes later. The commander removed his swim shorts and crawled onto the bed, kneeling beside Danny and grabbing his hands, pulling them from his face. He pushed between his legs and crashed their lips together and slipped his tongue into his partner’s mouth as soon as he opened it slightly. Steve pulled the sheet away to make full body contact with Danny.  
"Wait." Danny pushed at his chest. "What about your mom?"  
Steve sighed annoyed and hung his head. "Gone. And would you not mention my mother when we're having sex?"  
"I think I can manage that." Danny conceded and pulled his partner back into a fierce kiss.

They made it into work at noon and brought lunch to appease their coworkers for being late. Kono eyed Steve a little wearily.  
"You sure you're okay to work, boss?"  
"He'll be sitting at his desk and catch up on some paperwork, nothing else." Danny answered her and his partner grumbled beside him, but didn't protest. At six the detective went to Steve's office and sat on the edge of the desk beside Steve's chair.  
"Hey, you ready to go home?"  
The commander finished typing something and closed his laptop. "Yeah." He looked up and Danny cupped the side of his face. Steve leant into the touch and closed his eyes for a moment.  
"Come on."  
Steve turned his face into the hand and kissed Danny's palm. "You're not gonna wake up next week and realize this is a mistake, are you?" The shorter man asked in a low voice.  
"No." The other man croaked and stood to step between Danny's legs.  
"We're still in the office, babe."  
"I don't care." With those words he leant in and kissed Danny.  
Outside Grover nearly ran into the computer table, when he passed and Chin stopped what he was doing and looked up in the same direction as his colleague.  
"Uhm…" Was all Grover got out.  
"What are you two staring at?" Kono asked as she exited her own office and Lou merely pointed at their boss's office, speechless.  
In McGarrett's office their kiss had deepened and Danny was fully sitting on the desk now, his legs on either side of Steve's hips. His hands were lightly fisted in Steve's t-shirt tightening minutely, when the other man pressed his fingers into the back of his neck. He hummed contentedly as he ended the kiss gently.  
"Let's go home, before Lou has an aneurism."  
The commander glanced over his shoulder at their friends, who scrambled when they noticed they had been caught staring. He grinned and nodded.

At Steve's house Danny slammed the door shut and was on his partner in an instant. He immediately started to pull at Steve's clothes, removing the t-shirt and found the belt. Nimble fingers opened the buckle, the button, the zipper and pushed the pants down, after that the boxers that were the only thing that had remained on the man. The commander had removed shoes and socks himself after he lost his shirt. The shorter man was panting, when he stared at his partner. The whole of him.  
"Danno?"  
Steve stood naked in the middle of his living room, while the detective was still fully clothed. He wanted to reach out, to touch, but he wasn't sure Danny wouldn't bolt. Suddenly the blond was on him again, kissing him, hands everywhere. After a few frantic minutes Danny seemed to calm down a little and Steve started to remove his clothing as well until he was equally naked.  
The taller man cupped his cheeks and leant down to peck Danny's lips a couple of times. He proceeded to stroke his thumbs along his cheekbones. Steve kissed him once more and stared into his eyes.  
"Should we move this upstairs?"  
"Hm…Yeah." The detective seemed to have been lost in thought and shook himself once. "Yeah."  
Steve was right behind his partner walking up the stairs, one hand lightly on his back. They fell into Steve's bed and didn't stop for hours.

"Danny?"  
Upon hearing his name the detective pushed his face farther into the pillow. "Let me sleep."  
"Danny." The voice was still quiet, but this time he felt the movement of lips against the skin above his shoulder blade.  
He sighed "What."  
"Will you move in with me?"  
"I'm sleeping right now."  
"Danny." Steve draped his upper body over his and started nipping at his bare shoulder.  
"Babe, let me sleep." He turned farther into the pillow. "Go swim or something."  
About forty-five minutes later Steve crawled back into bed on top of his partner. "Move in with me." The commander whispered into the blond man's ear.  
Danny turned his head to receive the other man's lips for a deep kiss, which tasted like ocean and sun and Steve. "Yeah." The detective turned back into his pillow, never opening his eyes. Steve started to kiss down his neck sucking a sizable hickey into the base and continued along his back.  
"Babe." Danny rasped sleepily.  
"Hmm?" The SEAL kept kissing him.  
"I love you."  
"Love you, too." McGarrett ascended still kissing his back until he found Danny's mouth again. Half an hour of kissing and wandering hands later they finally had to get up and shower to go to work.

At lunch at Kamekona's Steve eyed his partner for a couple of minutes up to the point where Danny looked up and stared back.  
"What?" The detective asked exasperated.  
"When are we moving your stuff?" Steve asked innocently.  
He waved his hands in annoyance. "Buddy, I have a daughter and a lease."  
"But…" Hurt and confusion flickered across the commander's face.  
"Hey, babe." Danny reached over the table to grab at his fingers. "I know what I said this morning and I will move in with you, but I have to talk to Grace first and I have to cancel my lease. That will take some time."  
"Okay." Steve grumbled.


	4. Rachel

Friday evening Daniel Williams picked up his daughter at her mother's house.  
"Hey Monkey, would you mind, if we go to uncle Steve's again?"  
"No."  
"What would you say, if I wanted to move in with Steve?"  
The girl eyed her father curiously for a while before she answered. Danny had glanced at her every other second concentrating on the road. "Would I get my own room?"  
"Of course, just like at my place right now." Though Danny wasn't entirely sure about that, since Steve only had the one guest room, but the other man wanted him there and knew he came as a package deal with his daughter.  
"Okay." She agreed and went back to looking out the window.

Half an hour later Danny stood on the lanai calling his landlord to learn how soon he could get out of his lease and move in with his partner.  
"Thank you. Bye."  
"So?"  
He hadn't noticed Steve coming outside and turned with a slight flail. "I can get out by the end of next month." The taller man smiled and hugged him tightly. Steve pressed one lingering kiss to Danny's lips, before he went back inside to prepare dinner.

After dinner they sat on the couch watching a movie.  
"Hey Gracie, how would you like to paint your room?"  
"Really?" Her excited gaze jumped between the two men.  
"Sure. It's gonna be your room." Steve smiled down at her and stroked a hand over her hair.  
"Cool. Can I pick the colors?"  
"No more than two, Monkey." Danny interjected.  
"But I can pick whatever I like?" Grace was still very excited.  
"Should I be worried?" The commander asked his partner over her head.  
"No." Danny smiled softly at his boyfriend. It hit him then, that he had no idea what he would call Steve when asked. They were still partners, just in a whole lot more ways than before.  
"Well, then you can pick whatever two colors you like."  
"Thanks, uncle Steve." The girl settled back between them and focused on the movie playing.  
Steve had his arm on the backrest and started to play with the hair at the back of Danny's head. The blond leant into the touch and glanced over at him every so often. At some point Grace fell asleep during the movie and when it ended Danny brought her to the guest room, now designated hers. He came back to Steve loading the dishwasher.  
"Thank you." Danny leant against the counter.  
The taller man looked up, confused. "For what?"  
"Always including Gracie."  
"I can't have you without her. I know that, Danno. And I don't want to." He stretched a hand out to cup his cheek. "You have a great kid. Why would I not want her here, as well."  
"Many people don't want to know that you already have a kid."  
"You know I love Gracie."  
"I know you do."  
He pulled Danny in to kiss him fiercely, trying to make a point, to show him how much he meant to him. The shorter man clutched the back of his shirt pressing himself as close as he could, their bodies connected from knees to shoulders. They got lost in the kiss and Steve's hands were already under his shirt when he lifted him up so Danny sat on the counter. The detective moaned into his mouth when their crotches connected firmly. He turned his head slightly his lips sliding past Steve's jaw, while the commander moved on to attack his neck. Danny lightly scratched his blunt fingernails through Steve's hair.  
"Babe." He breathed. "We can't."  
"We'll be quiet." The standing man whispered and cupped Danny's ass with one hand.  
Danny's breath hitched. He clamped his hand around the other's neck to still him. "No, Steve." He placed a firm kiss to the corner of his partner's eye. "Not while she's here." He whispered.  
"I'm sorry." The commander breathed deeply a few times. "I'm sorry."  
"It's alright." Danny kissed Steve's lips softly and pushed at his chest. "Let's go to bed."  
"Yeah. Okay."  
In bed Steve pressed a kiss between Danny's shoulder blades and scooted close to spoon his partner.  
"Don't get any ideas, babe."  
"I'm not doing anything." The commander mumbled, while he continued to mouth along Danny's spine.  
"Okay." Danny sighed and drifted off to sleep.  
Steve kept himself busy kissing and mouthing along his partner's back for a while until he got sleepy as well and snuggled a little closer.

"Danno." The small voice came from the doorway and Daniel Williams woke with a deep sigh.  
"What's up, Monkey?"  
He blearily looked at his daughter, waiting for his eyes to adjust and focus properly. When they did he jumped up from the bed and was knelt in front of her in a second.  
"I tripped." She told him a little whiny, but not actually crying.  
Danny took her head gently in his hands and tilted it a little to see better. She had a small cut above her left eyebrow, which despite its size bled a lot. A red trail flowed down the side of her face and was already almost at her chin and quite a bit of blood was smeared across her forehead, where she had wiped at it with the back of her hand.  
"Danny." It had taken Steve a minute to wake up and he was right beside them when he had seen the blood. "What happened, baby girl?"  
"I hit my head on the bookshelf."  
"Come here." The detective took Grace's hand and led her into the bathroom, his partner following right behind them. He sat his daughter down on the edge of the tub and ripped some toilet paper from the roll to catch the blood, so it wouldn't drip on the floor. Steve already handed him the first aid kit. After he had cleaned the wound he closed it with butterfly strips, when it had mostly stopped bleeding.  
"How is that, Monkey?" Danny asked with a small encouraging smile.  
"My head hurts."  
"Are you nauseous?" The blond asked her next.  
"Maybe a little."  
"Do you know, if you lost consciousness?" Steve asked.  
"I don't think so."  
Danny Williams closed his eyes for a moment and breathed deeply. "Can you get dressed by yourself? We're going to the hospital."  
"Yeah."  
"Okay." Steve had already backed out of the bathroom and Danny made sure Grace was in her room, then joined his partner and threw on jeans and a t-shirt himself. "You don't have to come, Steve."  
The other man eyed him incredulously. "Of course I'm coming."  
"Okay." Danny went back to Grace's room and knocked on the doorframe. He had left the door ajar. "Gracie, are you dressed?"  
"Yes." She sat on the edge of the bed and looked way too pale for her father's liking.  
They were at the hospital in a matter of twenty minutes, the streets empty at barely six in the morning and Steve sat down with Grace, while Danny filled out the paperwork. The commander watched Gracie carefully and at the same time kept her occupied talking to her. Danny sat down on Gracie's other side and put his arm around her shoulders.  
"How are you doing, Monkey?"  
"Okay. But my head still hurts."  
"I'm sure they'll call us in soon." They still waited about half an hour until Grace was called in to be treated. Both men followed and predictably the nurse tried to stop Steve since he wasn't related to Grace. Danny only smirked and told her she was welcome to try and stop the SEAL from coming with them. The shorter man sat by the bed and his partner was looming over his shoulder. The doctor that came glanced between the two men for a moment, then gave his full attention to Grace. After a quick examination and a recount of what had happened he ordered an MRI and the girl was being taken away. Danny put his head in his hands and sighed. Startled by the gentle hands on his shoulders the detective righted his torso.  
"Hey, it's okay. She's gonna be fine."  
"This is not something I want to wake up to."  
"I know." Steve massaged his shoulders and neck gently.  
Another hour later, the doctor had ruled out a concussion and was stitching up Grace's cut and sent them home. Steve stopped at a diner to get breakfast. They sat in a small booth with pancakes and fruit salad. The girl didn't eat as much as was usual for her and was still a little pale.  
"Gracie, are you okay?" Steve asked carefully.  
"I still have a headache."  
"It's gonna be fine. We'll go home and you can lie down." The commander already signaled the waitress for the check.  
"Do you want to go to your room or the lanai, Monkey?"  
"Outside."  
When his daughter was settled, Danny went to the kitchen. He put his hands on either side of the sink and hung his head breathing heavily. Steve put a gentle hand on his shoulder, but the detective flinched away from him.  
"Hey." Danny held his open hands out to keep him at a distance. "She's fine, Danny."  
"Yeah, but Rachel will blame me anyway and…"  
"She is not going to try and take Grace away from you."  
"She might."  
"I thought you were past that."  
"She needed stitches, Steve."  
"It's a small cut."  
"I know."  
"Danny, we need to tell her anyway."  
"To give her more reason to take my daughter away from me?"  
"She won't. She can't just because you're with a man. We are giving Grace a stable home, where she is loved and cared for."  
"Rachel won't see it that way."  
"We'll see." He stepped closer again. “It was an accident, which could have just as easily happened at Rachel’s. She will barely have a scar.”  
“Still…”  
“Come here.” The SEAL opened his arms and Danny stepped into the embrace willingly, hugging his partner tightly.  
The fallout from their visit to the emergency room was on the mild side after all. Rachel was upset, but had tended to enough of Grace’s scrapes and bruises to know how fast and unexpected something like that could happen. She was rather unfazed about the revelation, that Danny and his partner were romantically involved now, neither that they were moving in together.


	5. Mary and Joe

They were on their way to a crime scene when Steve answered a call on speaker.  
“What happened to my room?”  
“Hello Mary.”  
“Answer the question.”  
“It wasn’t your room, it was the guest room and now it is Grace’s room.”  
“Grace?”  
“Yes, Mary.” Danny entered the conversation.  
“Oh, hey Danny.”  
“Hi.”  
“Listen, can we talk about this tonight, when we get home?” Steve sounded annoyed.  
“But…”  
“We’re on a case, Mary.”  
“Fine.” She hung up without a goodbye.

They managed to finish the case fairly quickly. The murderer had seemed clever at first, but when the team closed in on him he made mistakes and Five-0 took him down. On the way home Danny stared out the window, when he remembered that Mary was at the house.  
“What are we gonna tell her?”  
Steve glanced at him confused. “About what?”  
“Us.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Don’t play dumb with me.”  
“I doubt we have to tell her anything. She’s been there all afternoon.” The commander said as he turned into his driveway.  
Danny got out with a strained sigh. His partner was probably right. The detective entered the house first and went directly upstairs into the bedroom. He put away his gun and badge and washed his face in their bathroom.  
Steve had gone outside, when he had spotted his sister on the beach, Joan playing in the sand. “Mary.”  
The woman turned around and hugged him in greeting. “Hey.” She glanced past him for a moment. “Is there something you wanna tell me?”  
“What do you mean?” He eyed her questioningly.  
“You and Danny. That the reason Grace has her own room here?”  
“Yes.”  
“When did that happen?”  
“A little while ago.”  
Mary studied his face for a minute, before she nodded. “Okay.”  
“How long are you staying?”Steve had picked up his niece and they were walking back towards the house.  
“Just a few days.”  
“We wanted to order some pizza. You in?”  
“Yeah, sure.”  
As they entered Danny came downstairs and Mary hugged him. The food was delivered half an hour later and the trio put a movie on, Joan already in bed, Steve and Danny snuggled together in one corner and Mary in the other one.  
“So Danny, are you gonna make an honest man out of my brother?”  
Steve stared at his sister and Danny smirked. “Eventually.”  
“Why do you assume we’re getting married?” The commander inquired.  
“You’re not?” Mary lifted her eyebrows.  
“You already asked, babe.” Danny said dryly.  
“She doesn’t need to know that. We haven’t decided anything yet.”  
“Did you at least ask properly?” She looked at her brother suspiciously.  
“Uhm…”  
“Seriously? And you just accepted?”  
Danny shrugged. “What else was I supposed to do?” He took Steve’s hand and twined their fingers.  
“I don’t know. Say no and make him do it right.”  
“What is right? Getting down on one knee and all that stuff? None of us need that.”  
“Okay. Just wondering.” Despite his tone, she smiled at them.  
Steve felt the need to intervene. He pressed a short kiss to Danny’s temple and then looked over his head at his sister. “Like I said, we haven’t talked about it further, yet. And we won’t until we’re ready to do something about it officially.”  
Mary nodded. “I’m beat. I’m sure Grace doesn’t mind, that we borrow her room, right?” She announced then.  
“It’s fine.” Danny waved her off.

On one beautiful Sunday morning Danny shuffled into the kitchen still half asleep only clad in sleep pants riding low on his hips. He bumped into Steve’s back snaking his arms around his waist, while the taller man was pouring coffee. The blond pressed his face into his back and breathed in his scent mixed with their detergent on the fabric of the t-shirt. He stayed there for a minute before he pressed his lips to his spine for a moment and tightened his arms minutely.  
“Why do you have to get up so early?” Danny mumbled into the commander’s back.  
Steve chuckled softly. “Because I work out in the mornings.” He twitched, when his partner pinched a bit of skin between his teeth. Danny felt him extending his right arm to the side, his own eyes still closed.  
“What are you doing?”  
“Handing Joe some coffee.”  
The reaction was instant and the opposite of what Steve had expected. Instead of putting some distance between them, Danny clenched his arms around him, refusing to look up.  
“Danny.” Steve’s voice was soft.  
The detective took a few steadying breaths and slowly lifted his head to greet the older man. “Good morning, Joe. What brings you here on this fine day?” Slowly he let his hands slide to Steve’s hips, lingering there.  
“I was in the neighborhood.”  
“Right.” Vague as ever. He didn’t know what he’d expected and moved around the commander to take the mug out of his hands and take a drink himself. Steve looked down to him and lowered his head to kiss the shorter man sweetly, but briefly. Danny finished the coffee and turned to their guest.  
“You get him in any kind of trouble, I will personally shoot you.”  
“Danny…” Steve tried to sooth him.  
“No. I will.” He refilled his mug. “So whatever you came here for, you better not get Steve hurt. And you’re lucky we didn’t have plans.” The detective turned around and went back upstairs to shower and get dressed for the day.

In the afternoon his partner came home with a bruise on his jaw.  
Danny stormed upstairs to get his gun, where Steve followed him swiftly to stop him. “He’s not here, Danny.” He stared at the shorter man. “Were you actually gonna shoot him?”  
“Of course I was. I warned him.”  
“Danno.”  
“Don’t you ‘Danno’ me. What shit did he get you into now?” He shook his head. “You know what, I don’t wanna know.” Steve finally moved and embraced him tightly. Danny let him and relaxed somewhat. “Don’t let him drag you into his stuff time and again. I won’t see you get hurt every time.”  
“It’s a bruise, Danny.”  
“Exactly.” The detective exploded and pushed away from his partner. “You.” He pushed his index finger into Steve’s chest. “Are sleeping on the couch tonight.”  
“Danny.” The SEAL started indignantly.  
“No. You think about what you’re doing to me and my daughter, when you go off like that.”

The next morning had Steve prepare an elaborate breakfast for his lover in an attempt to apologize. It worked at least as far as to appease him and get back into the bedroom the following night, but he still didn’t get any sex the whole week. He had known the man could hold a grudge, but hadn’t been on the receiving end of one in a long time.


End file.
